Kiss
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The gang, along with Rebecca, rent a cabin for the winter holidays. Atemu and Tea's friendship grows into something greater, but when Atemu's life is put in danger and he is on the brink of death, will their love survive? Will Atemu live? COMPLETE!
1. Vacation

**As I promised, here's another AtemuxTea story. I love this couple so much!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Yugi, Atemu, Tea and Joey were currently waiting outside the Moto Game Shop for Tristan on a cold winter day. They would have waited inside the game shop if it wasn't for the crowd of people in their already shopping for Christmas. The gang had rented a cabin for the winter vacation.

"When did Tristan say he'd be here?" asked Yugi impatiently. He was wearing jeans with blue sneakers, a white turtleneck. Next to him was a white suitcase.

"He said 7:30, which was 20 minute ago," said Atemu, checking his watch. He was wearing a black turtle neck, which complimented his dark skin, dark jeans, black sneakers and the Millennium Puzzle of course. Next to him was a dark blue suitcase.

"Well he has five minutes before I hunt him down," said Joey irritably. He was dressed in a blue sweater, jeans, and white sneakers. Next to him was a brown suitcase.

"Calm down Joey, here he is," said Tea, spotting a red Toyota pull up in front of the shop.

"What took you so long?" Tea asked as everyone picked up their suitcases and put them in the trunk.

"Traffic," said Tristan, "Christmas shoppers are ruthless on the road."

"Can we get into the car before we freeze to death?" asked Yugi.

"Shotgun!" yelled Joey, hopping into the passenger seat. Atemu, Yugi and Tea at in the back. Atemu sat in the middle with Tea to his right and Yugi to his left. Tea looked out the window as Tristan drove off. Eventually Tea fell asleep, her head falling onto Atemu' shoulder. Atemu hadn't noticed since he had fallen asleep himself. Yugi noticed this and smiled.

"Joey, Tristan, look," said Yugi, pointing at the two sleeping. Tristan moved the rearview mirror to see while Joey turned around. Joey pulled out a camera from his packet and took a picture.

"'Dis picture may come in handy one day," he said with an evil smile.

"Don't they make the cutest little lovebirds," aid Tristan teasingly.

"You dink 'dere in love?" asked Joey.

"I do," said Yugi, "why do you think I set them up on that date for?" Yugi smiled mischievously.

"You tried to hook them up?" said Tristan disbelievingly.

"Sweet little Yugi's turned evil!" Joey cried out in mock fear.

"Not so loud, you'll wake them," said Yugi, looking over at Atemu and Tea, both of whom were still asleep. Tea's head moved the slightest bit, but in doing so, she put head lips nearer to Atemu's. Close enough to kiss him.

"And anyway," said Yugi, "Atemu said that was the best day of his life. He said that he would have probably kissed Tea while they were watching the sun set, but Johnny Steps interfered. And who knows? Maybe this vacation is just what they need to get together."

**There's the first chapter. Rebecca will be in the next chapter. How is the story so far? Pease Review!**


	2. At the Cabin

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"We're here," Tristan announced. Atemu opened his eyes sleepily, feeling a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Tea sleeping peacefully on him.

"Tea, wake up," he said softly. Tea's eyes fluttered open. When she saw what she was sleeping on, she immediately sat up blushing.

"Sorry," she said nervously.

"It's okay," said Atemu with a smile as everyone got out of the car. Once everyone got their suitcases, they began the short walk to the cabin. Yugi, Joey and Tristan raced to the cabin-as much as you can race with a huge suitcase- while Atemu and Tea walked behind them. Tea noticed that Atemu was shivering despite his warm clothes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm jut not used to the weather," answered Atemu, "It was rarely this cold in Egypt."

"Hurry up you two," Tristan yelled back at them. Soon they reached the cabin. It looked magical, covered in white snow and pine trees around it, almost like a picture out of a fairy tale. All of them were thankful to get inside the cabin, warmed by a fire place.

"Didn't Rebecca say she would meet us here?" asked Joey. Before Yugi could answer, Rebecca came running down the stairs in a pink sweater, jeans and pink sneakers.

"SCHMOOPI!!!!!" she shrieked happily as she threw her arms around him and sent them both toppling to the ground.

"It's nice to see you too, Rebecca," Yugi wheezed since all the wind had just been knocked out of him, "Can we get up now, your crushing my lungs."

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Tea.

"There's three rooms," said Rebecca as her and Yugi stood up, "Yugi and Atemu can share a room, Tea and I can share a room, and Joey and Tristan can share a room." Rebecca led them upstairs to their rooms, Yugi and Atemu's was in the idle with Rebecca and Tea's room to their right and Joey and Tristan's room to their left.

Rebecca and Tea went to their room, which had a bunk bed, a night table two dressers made out of a dark wood, a window overlooking the nearby forest and a green lamp on the night table. Tea noticed Rebecca already had her pale pink suitcase, along with all her stuff.

"I hope you don't mind that I took the bottom bunk," aid Rebecca, "I'm afraid I'll fall off the top."

"It's okay," said Tea, heaving her suitcase onto the top bunk.

"Hey, do you want to play a prank on the boys tomorrow?" Rebecca asked sitting on her own bed.

"What kind of prank?" asked Tea, sitting next to her. Rebecca told her about her plan (A/N: you'll earn what the prank is in the next chapter.).

"We'd better get to bed," said Rebecca, "it's getting late." Tea yawned, realizing how tired she really was. They had spent almost all day driving to the cabin. Both girls changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds.

"Good-night, Tea," said Rebecca, taking off her glasses, outing them on the night table and turning off the light.

"Good-night, Rebecca," said Tea. And that night Tea dreamed about a certain 5,000 year old pharaoh.

**There's chapter 2. I'm not sure if cabins have two floors since I've never been in one, but let's just pretend this cabin ha two floors, okay. Keep reading to find out what the prank that Rebecca and Tea are pulling on the boys is. Sorry it was short. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Please Review!**


	3. What a prank can lead to

**Sorry it took me so long for me to review. I haven't been feeling good lately. Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea and Rebecca woke up at 7:00 in the morning to ready the prank. Tea put on dark jeans, red snow boots, a blue sweater and a red coat lined with black fur and matching gloves. Rebecca dressed in jeans, pink boots, a red sweater and a pink coat with matching gloves.

The two girls quietly walked out of the cabin and hid behind a bush. They began making snowballs until they had a whole bunch of them. The two girls waited patiently until the boys finally came out. Atemu was dressed in usual black leather pants, black boots and a dark blue coat. Yugi was wearing dark blue jeans with blue boots and a blue coat. Joey was wearing jeans with dark brown boots and a light blue coat. Tristan was also wearing jeans with brown boot and a dark brown coat.

Rebecca and Tea waited until the boy were close enough before Rebecca yelled "FIRE!" The two girls hit the boys with a barrage of snowballs. For a while, the boys were helpless to the onslaught of snowballs. It took a while for them to start fighting back and soon it was Tea and Rebecca against Atemu, Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Tea was surprised to See Atemu acting so…_ childish_. He wasn't so serious like he usually was.

It was about ten minute into the snowball fight when Tea noticed that Atemu was no where to be found. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist from behind and next thing she knew, she was being slung over someone's shoulder and was facing a dark blue coat.

"I've got a prisoner!" Atemu yelled back to his teammates.

"Atemu, let me down!" shouted Tea, though she was kinda enjoying being this close to him.

"Never!" said Atemu with a laugh. Since Rebecca was the only one left against a team of boys, they decided to go inside to get hot chocolate. Once everyone got theirs they went back outside to pay in the snow some more. Except for Atemu and Tea. Tea was sitting in front of the fireplace while Atemu made the both of them some more hot chocolate.

"Here you go," said Atemu, handing Tea her hot chocolate and sitting down next to her with his own. He had even put whipped cream in it.

"Thanks," said Tea, taking a sip. Except, that it was to hot, causing her to spit half of it out of her mouth.

"Oh, crap," said Tea. Atemu grabbed a napkin.

"Here, let me help you," he wiped the hot chocolate off Tea's face, not noticing that she was blushing.

'Thanks," Tea mumbled embarrassedly.

"Your welcome," said Atemu with a handsome smile. For a moment, they looked at each other, the screams and laughter from everyone outside drowned out. The only thing that mattered was them being in each others presence. Atemu found himself slowly leaned forward toward Tea. Tea closed her eyes and leaned forward too, her heart beating a mile a minute. Tea could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like hot chocolate. Suddenly, Yugi, Rebecca, Joey and Tristan came bursting through the door talking and laughing. Atemu and Tea quickly backed away from each other, blushing madly.

**There's chapter 3. Sorry again that it took me so long to update. And sorry again for the short chapter. Bad habit I guess. I promise it won't take me that long to update the next chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Girl Talk & Boy Talk

**Told ya it wouldn't take me as long as before to update. Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea was saying face-up on her top bunk, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how she almost kissed Atemu earlier that day.

"Tea, are you okay?" asked Rebecca as she came into their room. She climbed up the ladder to Tea's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You've been awfully quiet," said Rebecca. This was true. Tea barley said a word during dinner and then went straight to her room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked softly. Tea sighed and sat up.

"Can you keep a secret?" Tea asked her.

"Sure," answered Rebecca. Tea sighed again before talking.

"Today when Atemu and I stayed in the cabin while you and the guys went outside, I almost kissed him. Now all I can think about is how close I was to kissing him. How his breath felt on my face, how my heart was racing, how-"

"Okay, you're getting lovey-dovey sappy on me," said Rebecca.

"Rebecca, that would have been my first kiss," Tea whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You've never been kissed?" asked Rebecca. Tea shook her head.

"It would be nice to be kissed by someone I'm in love with," said Tea more to herself than to Rebecca. But Rebecca still heard her.

"YOU LOVE A-!" Rebecca shrieked. Tea covered Rebecca's mouth with her hand to prevent her from continuing the sentence.

"You girls talking about me?" asked Tristan, poking his head through the door.

"Get out," Tea said, throwing her pillow at him. Tristan quickly closed the door behind him before Tea could throw something heavier than a pillow at him.

* * *

Atemu lay facedown on his top bunk bed, thinking about how he almost kissed Tea earlier that day.

"Atemu, are you okay," asked Yugi as he came into the room, closing the door behind him. He climbed up the ladder to Atemu's top bunk and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You've been awfully quiet. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Yugi softly. Atemu turned over to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Atemu. Yugi nodded. Atemu sighed before talking.

"Today when you, Rebecca Joey and Tristan left to pay in the snow and Tea and I stayed in the cabin, I almost kissed her. I never felt anything like what I felt at that moment. I felt different, as if something that I've wanted all my life had finally came to me. I felt complete, like a puzzle that had just been finished-"

"Sorry, I started tuning you out at the I-never-felt-anything-like-what-I-felt-at-that-moment part," said Yugi, who had obviously quickly lost interest in Atemu's little story. Atemu whacked Yugi upside the head with his pillow.

**There's chapter 4. Hope you like it! The part where Atemu's life is put in danger, mentioned in the summary, will happen about two or three chapters from now. Please Review!**


	5. A Girl Wondering About Her First Kiss

**Here's chapter 5. So far, this is my favorite chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. My favorite song **_**First Kiss**_** by i5 is in this chapter. It's a really, really. really good song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, iPod nano or the song **_**First Kiss**_

As Christmas nearer, Atemu, Yugi, Tea, Rebecca, Joey and Tristan began to decorate the cabin. Yugi, Rebecca, Joey and Tristan had gone to buy decorations and a tree while Tea made gingerbread cookies to look like all of them and Atemu made a gingerbread house that resembled the Moto Game Shop. Both of them had been unusually quiet. It was awkward to be around each other since that near kiss and an uncomfortable silence hovered around them.

"Tea, can you pass me the yellow frosting?" asked Atemu.

"Sure, just one minute," said Tea, "I just need to finish the hair on your gingerbread man." Atemu looked over at the gingerbread people.

"Cool, he even has a duel disk," said Atemu, looking at his own gingerbread man.

"Thanks," said Tea, "here you go." She handed him the frosting. Atemu put the finishing touches on the gingerbread house.

"That looks great!" said Tea, looking at the gingerbread house – shop – thing. She looked down at the messy counter.

"We've got flour everywhere," she said, not noticing the mischievous smile that was spreading across Atemu's face.

"There's one place we didn't get it," he said.

"Where?" asked Tea. Atemu picked up some flour on his finger.

"Here," he said, placing the flour on Tea's nose. Tea giggled.

"And here," she said, picking up flour and placing it on Atemu's cheek. Atemu laughed.

"What about here?" said Atemu, picking up a handful of flour and throwing it in Tea's face.

"Here too," laughed Tea, throwing flour in Atemu's face. The two of them were soon engaged in a four fight, getting it in their hair and clothes. And all over the kitchen. They were laughing so hard that they could scarcely breathe. The two of them soon collapsed onto the couch laughing. They looked at each other, covered in flour, and burst out laughing again. They didn't notice that their heads became closer until they were able to suppress their laughter and look up to notice that their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Atemu leaned forward slightly. Tea could feel his lips barely brush hers when the door opened.

"WE'RE BACK!" Joey announced loudly as Tea and Atemu backed away from each other. Joey, Tristan, Rebecca and Yugi were each heavy boxes full of decorations. Tristan looked around and asked "What happened here? Did the flour explode?"

"Sort of," Atemu mumbled. Yugi tried looking by his boxes to see what everyone was talking about, but this only resulted in him falling to the ground with heavy boxes on top of him.

"Help," he wheezed, since the boxes were crushing his lungs, "Air, need oxygen." Joey and Tristan helped lift the boxes off Yugi before going back outside and coming back with a huge pine tree, which they placed in the corner. The rest of the day was devoted to decorating the cabin and tree. Lights were hung up on the tree and outside the cabin. Joey, being the sneaky person he is, tried to catch Atemu and Tea or Yugi and Rebecca under mistletoe that he had tied on the end of a stick. A mission in which he failed in the case of Atemu and Tea, since they avoided being caught together under it. When they were done, the cabin was completely transformed into what looked like a Christmas. Atemu had put a shining silver star on the top of the beautifully decorated tree.

Tea soon retreated to the comfort of her room. She dug her blue iPod nano out of her bag and laid down on her bed. She needed some musical therapy right now. Her head was still spinning from almost kissing Atemu. Again. She chose one favorite songs, _First Kiss_ by i5. The song always got her thinking about what her first kiss would be like, especially if it was with Atemu:

_Hey, yeah_

_Will I close my eyes, will I hold my breath  
Will I wanna cry, will our souls connect  
I've been thinkin' about it when I go to bed at night I wonder, wonder  
Will you hold my hand, will you speak of love  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above  
Will it be all that I've been dreamin' of for so long, holdin' on_

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's too deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
Lay it on my lips_

_Will it taste like candy, will it be that sweet  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet  
And draw me under, under_

Will I tremble, tremble, when I beg for more  
Will it be like anything I've never felt before  
Will we be down for a little more  
One thing I, I know for sure

_Our first kiss won't be the last_

_Our love's too deep to end that fast_

_And good thing come to those who have to wait (wait)_

_I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine_

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say_

_Lay it on my lips_

_Our first kiss won't be the last__  
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait (wait)  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's here you know it's gonna stay, gonna stay now_

_I can picture it all inside my head_

_Just how it's going to be_

Tea could picture perfectly how her first kiss would be. Atemu would hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He would kiss her gently, but passionately. He would hold onto her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. But what would truly make it perfect would be him kissing her outside, under a light snow, under mistletoe:

_But a girl can dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real, make it real_

She wanted so badly for her dream to become real:

_Break it down_

_Our firt kiss won't be the last_

_Our love's too deep to end that fast_

_Good things come to those who have to wait (wait for me)_

_I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine_

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say, you know I'm gonna say_

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait  
(baby, you know you gotta wait)  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's here you know it's gonna stay, gonna stay now_

_Make it real now, make it real now, yeah (ohhhh)_

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
And good things come to those who have to wait_  
_(you know you gotta wait)_

_I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's here you know I'm gonna say_

_Our first kiss won't be the last_

_Our love's too deep to end that fast_

_And good things come to those who have to wait (wait)_

_I eblieve it's ony time that keeps us from the thing divine_

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say_

A knock on the door snapped Tea back to reality.

"Come in," she called. Atemu opened the door.

"Tea, can you come with me for a second?" he asked.

"Ummm, sure," she said, putting her iPod back into her bag and following him out of the cabin. Tea noticed that he was walking toward the woods. She wondered where he was taking her.

"I took a walk through here today when you went to bed, I found something I think you would like," Atemu said, as if reading her mind. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to kiss her without interruption. But with there luck, a crazy squirrel would jump between them and start throwing nuts at them.

**There's chapter 5. I love the song _First Kiss. _It always gets me thinking about how my first kiss will be. Yes, I've never been kissed before, get over it. Things start getting good in the next chapter. Something will happen to Atemu.**

**A/N: I may not be able to update as often as usual. I just got _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _and will be devoting much of my time to reading it. But I will try to update as often as I can.**


	6. The Attack

**I've been spending most of my time reading **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **_**and it is AWSOME! I'll try to update as often as possible though. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Something happens to Atemu here. What can it be?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Atemu led Tea deep into the forest.

"We're almost there," said Atemu. Soon a clearing was visible. Atemu knelt down behind a push, pulling Tea down by her arm next to him.

"We don't want to scare them," Atemu whispered.

"Who?" Tea asked. Atemu pointed out into the clearing. She followed his finger to one of the most beautiful sights she ever saw. There were small yellow and white flowers on the ground that Tea had not noticed before. In the center of the clearing were a deer and her baby, nuzzling each other. Tea had never been this close to a deer before. He had never even seen one, except for in pictures of on T.V. Tea didn't know what to say, she was…

"Speechless?" said Atemu with a smile. Tea nodded.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said.

"Tea, what kind of animals are those?" Atemu asked her. Tea looked at him as if he had two heads, before remembering that Atemu use to live in Egypt and she was pretty sure that deer did not live there.

"Those are deer," said Tea, "There probably one of the most harmless creatures on earth."

"They're nice," said Atemu. Suddenly both deer stood straight up and looked around, as if looking for something. For a moment, Tea thought that the deer must have heard them. Suddenly a low growl was heard behind Atemu and Tea. They both turned around to see behind them a huge brown bear. Atemu and Tea scrambled over the bush they had been hiding behind. The bear quickly followed them.

Tea and Atemu looked back at the bear and noticed, for the first time, how big the bear was and how hungry looking it looked. It was as if they were rooted to the spot, unable to take their eye off the beast in front of them. The bear stood on its hind legs, paw raised at Tea. Tea closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the bear's claws slashing through her. But the blow never came. Instead, she heard the anguished cry of Atemu. Tea opened her eyes to a horrible sight. Atemu lay on the ground, his shirt in shreds, large deep claw marks across his chest and blood pouring out of the wounds.

"ATEMU!" he yelled, tears pouring from her eyes as she knelt down beside his unmoving body. The bear raised its claw, ready to attack again. Tea flung her body over Atemu's, protecting him not noticing that one of her tear had hit the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, causing it to glow a faint gold.

_If this bears killing anyone, _thought Tea, _it's going to be me. _Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed a blinding gold light. The bear stood on all fours and ran away from the light. Atemu moaned faintly.

"Tea," he said so quietly that she could barley hear him. Tea lifted herself from Atemu, ignoring the blood that stained her shirt.

"I'm, right here," she said softly, taking his hand in hers, more tears falling from her eyes, "Atemu you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to save me," Atemu gave her a small smile.

"Yes I did," he said, bringing up a tanned hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears, "I'd give my life for you Tea." Tea smiled faintly at him.

"We'd better get you back to camp," she said, "Let me help you stand up." Atemu put his arm around Tea's shoulders as she helped him stand up. He hissed in pain.

"Are you sure you can make it?" asked Tea worriedly. Atemu nodded. He leaned most of his weight on Tea as she helped him back through the forest to the cabin. It took almost an hour to get back to the cabin because of the pain Atemu was inn. He often had to stop walking. The minute the two of them walked through the door and everyone saw them, they al burst out into questions.

"What happed?" asked Rebecca.

"Why are you two covered in blood?" asked Joey.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan. But Yugi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What happened to Atemu?" he asked.

"First, let me get him upstairs," said Tea, "Rebecca, could you bring me the first aid kit, a rag and a bowl of cold water?"

"Of course," said Rebecca, running off to look for the things. The rest of them went upstairs to Yugi and Atemu's room.

"Lay him on my bed," said Yugi, clearing off his bed. Tea helped Atemu lay down on the bed as Rebecca came into the room with all the things Tea asked for. Tea knelt down beside the bed and dipped the rag into the cold water and began to clean Atemu's wounds. Atemu winced in pain when the water first touched him, but soon relaxed. She took out a spray from the first aid kit.

"This may sting a little," she told him, "but it'll stop the wounds from getting infected." She sprayed and Atemu gritted his teeth against the pain. Tea then wrapped bandages around his wounds, trying to ignore the feeling of his muscles against her fingers.

"You better get some rest," said Tea. Everyone else said goodnight to Atemu and gave him word of encouragement. Tea, how ever, remained where she was.

"Tea, you should get some rest too," said Atemu.

"I'm not leaving you," said Tea. Atemu smiled at her, grateful for how much she had helped him. He moved over on the bed.

"Lay here," he said, patting the spot next to him. Tea raised an eyebrow at him.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You don't expect me to let you kneel there all night," he said with a smile, "come where it's comfortable." Tea nervously stood up and lay down under the covers, her back facing Atemu. She tried to put as much distance between the two of them without falling off the bed. She had to admit, she was grateful for the warmth. It got cold at night. Suddenly, Atemu, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Tea blushed as he whispered in her ear, "Good-night, Tea."

"Good-night," she whispered back. _My pharaoh, _she added in her mind.

**I was wrong. THIS was my favorite chapter to write. I love how it ended. SO CUTE. I guessed that, since Atemu ue to live in Egypt, he wouldn't know what a deer was. Chapter 7 will be coming soon! Please Review!**


	7. Worse Than They Thought

**I can't believe I got 63 reviews with only 6 chapters! Thanks for al the great reviews! Here's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea woke up the next morning, cuddled into Atemu's chest, the morning sun just rising. Tea stayed where she was, savoring this moment with Atemu. But that's when she noticed that something was wrong. Atemu's heart was beating against her chest, but at an irregular pace. She placed a shaking hand on his neck where his pulse and her blood froze at what she felt. Atemu's pulse was extremely faint.

"Atemu, wake up," Tea said nervously, shaking him. He didn't move.

"Atemu, wake up," she said louder, tears now filling her eyes.

"Atemu, wake up!" she practically yelled, tears down falling from her eyes. Tea jumped out of the bed, wrenched open the door and yelled out into the hall "YUGI! REBECCA! JOEY! TRISTAN!" All four of them came running to the door in their pajamas, it was early in the morning and they had all been asleep until hearing Tea's hysteric yells.

"What happened?" yawned Rebecca, leaning on Yugi and looking as if she might fall asleep again.

"It's Atemu," said Tea frantically, "Something's wrong with him. His heartbeat's irregular and his pulse is really faint." Tristan had raced downstairs to call an ambulance. Everyone quickly got changed as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. When it came, Atemu was taken into it and rushed to the hospital. Tristan followed the ambulance in his car with Yugi, Rebecca and Joey. Tea, however, stayed in the ambulance with Atemu, refusing to leave his side and holding his hand tightly in hers.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Atemu was rushed into the emergency room. Tea remained by his side until a doctor said "Sorry miss, you can't come in here." Tea felt Atemu's hand slip from her grasp as he disappeared through a pair of doors.

Tea, Yugi, Rebecca, Joey and Tristan sat impatiently in the waiting room. Joey and Tristan were pacing across the floor. Yugi's head rested on Rebecca' shoulder as silent tears streamed down his face. Next to Tea, he had been hit the hardest by this. Atemu was like a brother to him.

Tea sat by herself, crying. She was thinking of all the times she spent with Atemu. The time that the two of them spent the day together and how bravely he stood up to Johnny Steps, the snowball fight, the flour fight, last night when they slept next to each other. All these thought over whelmed her. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing Atemu. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came through the same door Atemu disappeared behind.

"Are Tea Gardener, Yugi Moto, Rebecca Hawkins, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor here?" he asked, reading the names off a clipboard.

"Yes, how's Atemu?" asked Yugi, him and Rebecca standing up.

"Will he be alright?" asked Tea, also standing.

"We're not sure yet," said the doctor, "He lost a lot of blood and has some pretty bad wounds. How did he get injured?"

"A- a bear a-attacked him," said Tea, not wanting to relieve the moment. Atemu was hurt trying to protect her. She wouldn't forgive herself if he died.

"Can we see him?" asked Joey.

"Of course," said the doctor. He led them down the hall to a room labeled _Atemu Moto._ He opened the door for them and left them alone with their injured friend. Atemu lay sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, but his tanned skin was unusually pale. Tea, Yugi, Rebecca, Joey and Tristan sat around Atemu's bed. They were al quiet. As quiet as death.

**Whoa, creepy ending. I don't know where _that _came from. What's going to happen to Atemu? Read and find out! Please Review!**


	8. Perfect

**I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update. I was reading **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_** and I just couldn't put it down. Now, I FINALLY FINISHED THE BOOK!!!!!! I FINISHED THE SEVENTH BOOK OF HARRY POTTER IN SEVEN DAYS!!! It was AWSOME!!!!!! EASILY THE BEST BOOK IN THE SERIES!!!!!! J. K. Rowling really outdid herself with this book. I knew it was going to be good, I didn't know it would be **_**that **_**good. I won't put any spoilers, but PM me if you want to know something about the book. And now, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Tea stayed at the hospital overnight while everyone else went back to the cabin. She was scared that, if she leaved, something terrible may happen to Atemu. She wanted to stay with him, as if to reassure herself that he was still there, breathing and alive.

Tea wasn't sure when she fell asleep. She was woken up by something playing with her hair. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of violet eyes. She noticed that Atemu's hand had been playing with her hair.

"I didn't wake you up, did I," he asked.

"No," Tea yawned, "I didn't even notice that I fell asleep."

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," said Atemu with a reassuring smile, "this is nothing compared to what I've been through." He attempted to sit up, but winced in pain. Tea placed a hand on his bandaged chest, stopping him from sitting up anymore.

"You need to rest," she said softly. At the same time, they seemed to notice Tea's hand on his bare, well-muscled chest. Tea could feel her heart beat frantically beneath her hand. They looked up and seemed to get trapped in each others eyes. As if by a magical force, they seemed to be drawn closer to each other. Their lips were barley an inch apart when…

"MORNIN' ATEMU! MORNIN' TEA!" yelled the cheerful voice of Joey as he, Tristan Yugi and Rebecca came through the door. Atemu and Tea immediately broke apart from each other, Tea removing her hand from Atemu's chest.

"Good morning," said Atemu.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tristan.

"Better," Atemu answered.

"I brought you your deck," said Yugi, pulling Atemu's dueling deck out from his pocket. Atemu's face seemed to brighten up.

"Thank you, Yugi." For the rest of the visit, they all talked and laughed. Atemu dueled against Yugi, Joey and Tristan and beat their sorry behinds, although Yugi was very close to beating Atemu. A nurse soon came in to check up on Atemu.

"He's a fighter, this one," she told his friends, "I've never seen someone recover from a bear attack so quick. At this rate, he may be out by tomorrow." Everyone's faces brightened up. It wasn't a surprise though. Atemu had been attacked by monsters, shadow magic and has been to the shadow realm and back countless times. A bear attack was like a paper cut for him. It hurts like hell at first, but you get over it quickly.

"Guys, we better get going before the mall gets crowded with Christmas shoppers," said Rebecca, checking her watch. Today, they had planned to go Christmas shopping after visiting Atemu. They all said good-bye to Atemu and set out into the cold day.

"I'm officially stumped," said Tea. She and Rebecca had split up from the boy at the mall. Tea had gotten Christmas presents for everyone except Atemu. She just couldn't find out what to get him.

"What would he like?" asked Rebecca.

"If I knew that, would I be freaking out over what to get him?" asked Tea.

"Good point," said Rebecca. They were passing by a store when Tea saw something in the window that caught her eye.

"Rebecca, come here," she asked her friend. Rebecca walked over to Tea.

"Look at that," she said, pointing to the object in the window. Rebecca followed her finger.

"Tea, that's perfect for him!" said Rebecca. Tea smiled. She went inside to buy the object. She knew that Atemu would love it.

**There's chapter 8. I hope you liked it. There be about one or two more chapters after this. Please review!**


	9. Christmas Surprises

**I can't believe I got 83 reviews! I never got that many in any of my stories. As sad as I am to say it, here's the final chapter of **_**Kiss. **_**Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**CuteYami**

**yugioh rocks**

**raygypsy714**

**Sakurelle**

**XBlueXStarX**

**shadow-fox313**

**Rock Livez On**

**brightredcherries**

**Saphire Dragon Girl**

**Lara The Dark Angel**

**BigAvatarfan**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Yokaichildofthesouth**

**MeggyandHaku**

**RainwaterRevolution**

**togpie222**

**Innocentenough**

**port rocks**

**ladyofGods**

**Mana's hikari**

**Blonde Goddess**

**yamiviva**

**And anyone else who I might have forgotten. I also want to say that my best friend gave me the idea for Atemu's present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was Christmas in the small cabin in which Yugi and his friends lived. Atemu had finally been able to get out of the hospital, with only a few scars. Everyone was currently crowded around the beautiful decorated Christmas tree. Except fro Atemu and Tea who were in the kitchen, getting ready to bring out the gingerbread people, gingerbread house and hot chocolate.

"Ready," asked Tea, balancing the plate with the gingerbread people in one hand and the plate with the glasses of hot chocolate in the other.

"As ready as I'll ever be for Joey and Tristan," said Atemu, carefully holding the plate that his gingerbread house was on, "Those boys stomachs are like black holes. Everything gets sucked in and nothing ever comes out." Tea laughed.

"Well, let's not leave the black holes waiting," she said. The minute her and Atemu stepped into the living room, Joey and Tristan ran straight for them.

"Down boys," scolded Tea, her and Atemu holding the plates well above their heads. Joey and Tristan retreated to the couch while Atemu and Tea put down their plates on the table.

"Wait," Tea scolded again, slapping away Tristan and Joeys wandering hands. Tea handed everyone their own gingerbread man (or girl in Rebecca's case), while Atemu handed out the hot chocolate. They ate and drank while opening their presents.

"Thanks for the jacket Atemu," said Tristan (Yugi had done Atemu's Christmas shopping for him since he was in the hospital). Tristan was holding up a brand new black leather jacket with Cyber Soldier (A/N: That was Tristan's favorite card, right) on the back.

"You're welcome," said Atemu, who had wrapped a pack of Duel Monster Cards from Yugi.

"Tea, thanks for the book," said Joey, holding a book of dueling tips that Tea had brought him.

"Yugi, open my present next," piped Rebecca. Yugi unwrapped a rectangle shaped present wrapped with light blue wrapping paper. Inside was a dark blue shirt. But this was no normal shirt. Written on it in gold letters were the words _I'm with her, back off _and an arrow pointing to the right. Yugi looked at it with a look somewhere between surprised and horrified. Joey, Tristan, Atemu and Tea were holding back their laughter.

"It's… like something I've never seen before," said Yugi, looking at the shirt.

"I've got a matching one!" said Rebecca, holding up a matching shirt that said _I'm with him, back off _with an arrow pointing to the right. Tea couldn't hold in her laughter.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," she said, heading out the front door.

"I'm gonna make sure she's okay," said Atemu, holding back his laughter. Him and Tea went outside and burst out laughing.

"Did you see that shirt?" laughed Tea.

"Poor Yugi," laughed Atemu. The two of them were laughing so hard that they barley noticed the light snow falling. Tea was the first to calm down.

"It's snowing," she said, looking up at the sky with a smile. Atemu looked at her.

"Ummm, here's your present," she said, blushing. She pulled out of her pocket a narrow black box and handed it to Atemu. He opened it. Inside was a dark gold locket in the shape of the Dark Magician with the word _Friendship _written on the front.

"Open it," she said. Atemu opened it. On the left side of the locket was a picture of him, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan standing outside the Moto Game Shop, smiling brightly. Written on the right side were the words _Friendship is one of the few things on earth that never dies._

"Thanks," said Atemu, placing the locket around his neck. It fell in place right above the cartouche that Tea had given him.

"Wait here while I get yours," he said. He went back into the cabin and came out with a big box wrapped in light pink wrapping paper and a red bow on top. He sat down on the steps and Tea sat beside him. He handed her the box. Tea unwrapped it to reveal…

"A puppy!" she yelled happily as a black Siberian Husky pup jumped out of the box and onto her lap, looking up at her with big bright brown eyes and wagging its tail.

"It's adorable!" she said, standing up, holding the small puppy.

"I'm glad you like it," said Atemu, also standing.

"I love it!" said Tea, smiling like crazy.

"What are you going to name him," he asked, scratching the puppy behind its ears. Tea looked at the dark furred puppy in her arms, the fur now with speck of white from the lightly falling snow, and then up into Atemu's dark purple eyes.

"Yami," she answered, "his name will be Yami." Atemu smiled at her, unable to remove his eyes from her cerulean ones. Tea's eye darted upward.

"Mistletoe," she said. Atemu looked up at the mistletoe and back down at Tea with a smile. He leaned down, his lips barley an inch from hers when there was a crash from inside the house.

"Joey, you idiot, you broke the cup!" yelled Tristan's voice.

"No, you did!" yelled Joey.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Oh, the hell with it," said Atemu, and he leaned down and captured Tea's lips in a kiss (A/N: FINALLY!) He wrapped his arms around Tea, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he said when the finally broke apart. Tea smiled.

"I love you two Atemu," Tea said as they kissed again. Unknown to both of them, Yami jumped out of Tea's arms. The little dog decided to draw attention back to it self by barking. When that didn't work and the two of them continued playing tonsil hockey, the dog jumped up and snatched Tea watch right off her wrist. Tea and Atemu finally parted.

"It took my watch," said Tea as the puppy ran.

"GET HIM!" yelled Tea. Her and Atemu chased after the puppy, stumbling and falling in the snow.

"What's happening out here?" aske Joey, opening the door.

"Yami has my watch," said Tea, standing again after she had fallen in the snow.

"Yami's there," said Tristan, appearing in the doorway, pointing to Atemu.

"Yami, my dog," she said, pointing to the black puppy that still had her watch.

"You have a dog?" asked Yugi, appearing next to Joey.

"When did you get a dog?" asked Rebecca, appearing next to Yugi.

"Atemu gave him to me and he has my watch. Get him!" So everyone was now chasing after the hyper little puppy, falling into the snow only to stand up again and resume the chase. Anyone looking in on the scene would have seen a group of laughing friends all chasing after a small black dog. They would have seen Atemu trip and fall right in top of Tea and kiss her. If they were close enough, they would have heard Tea say "Shouldn't we help them," and Atemu reply, "They could do it themselves," and kiss her again. This may be the end of the story, but for Yugi, Rebecca, Atemu, Tea, Joey and Tristan, it was a new beginning with a new friend. Yami.

**FINALLY! This story is done. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Look out for my Inuyasha story, coming soon.**

_MoonlightSpirit_


End file.
